


All Band Trips Need Snacks

by Mikiri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But where it went, Gift Fic, I Memed, M/M, Not where this was going, Roadtrip, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri/pseuds/Mikiri
Summary: The usual argument between members of the band about the importance of snacks before a gig.





	All Band Trips Need Snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBenliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/gifts).



“Look. It’s not a band trip if we don’t make a snack stop.” Hunk insisted from his spot in the front passenger seat of the van they used to get to gigs. He turned in his seat so he could give Shiro his best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to convince the other.

“We don’t need a snack stop the place is only an hour away.” Shiro replied, rolling his eyes before shifting to relax more into the back seat. In the middle row between the pair Lance and Pidge both pulled themselves into upright positions getting ready to join the argument.

Hunk looked offended at Shiro’s argument,“An hour? With no snacks? No, no, no we definitely need snacks. Besides, we have to do set up when we get there, no time for food then.”

Shiro frowned considering, but looking generally unconvinced. Upon seeing the look on Shiro’s face Lance decided to add his two cents, “I agree with Hunk. Snacks are what make this a band trip. We get snacks every band trip, you don’t want to break the streak now?”

“Of course you agree with Hunk, Lance,” Keith grumbled under his breath, fingers tapping on the steering wheel as he drove. Keith was tired of always listening to this argument, but he supposed it wasn’t a band trip without it.

Lance turned around in his seat and grabbed the back of Keith’s seat and glared, “What does  _ that  _ mean, mullet!”

Keith glanced back at Lance in the rearview mirror before rolling his eyes dismissively and looking back at the road, “Just an observation.”

“Well keep your observations to yourself,  _ thank you. _ ” Lance huffed and settled back into his seat with his arms crossed and nose in the air like an irritated cat.

“Whatever.” Keith sighed, “So are we stopping or no?” The turn for the gas station was coming up soon, so the decision needed to be made one way or the other.

“Yes!” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance all replied in amusing unison.

“No,” Shiro and Allura called from the back row, trying to drown out the support for the idea.

Keith sighed and made the turn, this was how it always went.

Lance turned around, leaning into Pidge so he could get more directly into Shiro’s face, “Shiro, Shiro.” Lance waggled a finger imperiously,“You cannot deny us our cheap snacks and bonding time, its tradition,  _ tradition. _ And we do not break tradition. _ ” _

“You said that, I’d rather just get there and get actual food.” Shiro replied dismissively, pulling out his phone.

Allura nodded in agreement, “Yes, I would like something far more substantial than our usual trip snacks. Besides, real food would be better for us and give us more energy during our performance.”

“You’re ‘actual food’ costs an arm and a leg, no thanks. Snacks are good enough for me.” Pidge snarked back, reaching up until she could smoosh her hand into Shiro’s face. Shiro, used to this behavior after dealing with Matt, reached back and gently shoved her into Lance.

Lance made a noise like a startled cat before righting Pidge and declaring war on the back seat, “Sneak attacks are not a valid argument! I claim vengeance!”

Shiro had half a second to relock his phone before Lance grabbed it and shoved it into his hoodie pocket as his attempt at avenging Pidge. In doing so, he knocked Allura’s phone out of her hand on accident, causing it to clatter to the floor and vanish under the middle row. There was utter silence in the car for a long moment before Allura said, articulating every syllable, “I believe I shall take that as a declaration of war. Either pay for my dinner, or face my wrath.”

Lance meeped and sunk down into his seat until just his eyes were visible over the bench as he glanced back and forth, “I don’t have that much money! I spent it all on stuff for class yesterday!”

“Oh boy, that sucks buddy.” Hunk said sympathetically, knowing that was the wrong answer.

Allura nodded solemnly, “Then face my wrath.”

Lance turned and looked at Pidge, “Avenge my death my compatriot, and use it for the glory of the snack-wanting empire.”

Pidge patted Lance on the shoulder before edging away to avoid getting splash damage, “I will avenge you and we shall get our snacks my comrade, your death will not be in vain.”

“Hunk, light of my life, my bestest friend, I shall miss you so.” Lance reached forward and put a hand on Hunk’s arm and Hunk smiled back sadly, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Lance then turned to Keith, “I’ll even miss you mullet, and all your snark and weird guitar playing habits. You better take good care of my best bud here when I’m gone, got it?”

Keith rolled his eyes again, “I will, you absurd drama queen. It’s not like Allura is really going to kill you, it's not like you pissed off Lotor again.”

Lance nodded, “I know, but I want to get my affairs in order just in case she does.” Lance ignored Keith’s scoff as he turned back to face Allura, sitting as straight as he could with his seat belt twisted around him, “I’m ready to face my punishment, my lady.”

“Then face punishment you shall,” Allura replied, rubbing her hands together as she thought, “But first I must decide what, for my plan really was just to get you to buy my dinner.”

Lance let out a whine, “I’m sorry, I just needed more books for public speaking class unexpectedly. Here, I have a mitigating gift!” Lance swooped down and grabbed Allura’s phone from off the floor and handed it back to her.

Allura hummed, leaning into Shiro as the car turned, “Well, this is a good mitigation gift. How about you give Shiro his phone back and owe me a week of being my dishwasher, and then I’ll forgive you.”

Lance hummed for a second, looking comically serious before nodding and holding out his hand over the seat back, “You drive a hard bargain, but deal!”

Allura shook the offered hand, “Deal it is. Now give Shiro back his phone.”

Lance scrambled minutely as he fished the phone out of his pocket and handed it over with a sigh, “Goodbye my best chance at snacks.”

“Speaking of, we never did decide, snacks or no? Keith, are we heading to get snacks or not?” Pidge asked finally looking outside as the car slowed to a stop.

Keith ignored them all and rolled down the window and waited as they heard an unenthusiastic voice, “Welcome to McGalra, can I take your order?”

Keith leaned out the window a bit, shifting as he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket, “Yeah, I’d like two chicken nugget meals one with cherry coke, one with fruit punch, and two double McBurgers with cheese.”

“Would that complete your order?”

“Yup.” Keith replied, popping the ‘p’ and seeming rather self satisfied.

“That will be $16.45, please drive to the first window.”

“Thanks.” Keith replied pulling out a credit card and leaving his wallet in the cup holder as he pulled around the building.

“Aw, babe, you’re getting me food! Thanks,” Hunk leaned over and gave Keith a kiss on the cheek.

“Yup.” Keith leaned in for the kiss while tapping his credit card on the wheel impatiently, waiting for the worker to open the window.

Lance glared pulling himself forward by wrapping his arms around Keith’s headrest, “You’re getting you and Hunk food, but not the rest of us?”

“Yup.” Keith popped the ‘p’ again, fingers and card tapping on the wheel until the window finally opened.

“$16.45 is your total, thank you.” Keith handed the worker the card, deliberately ignoring the betrayed silence from the back of the car.

“Here you go, your food will be available at the next window, have a nice day!” The worker said brightly, handing Keith back his card. Keith handed the card to Hunk who put it back in Keith’s wallet.

Pidge leaned forward against Lance, “You’re not even a little sorry are you?”

Keith shook his head, “Nope.”

“What? Rude.” Lance huffed, letting go of Keith’s seat and slumping back into his to sulk, ignoring Shiro and Allura snickering behind him.

“If you want sympathy, you should have ridden with Coran and the instruments. Or made up your minds earlier, I’m not picky.” Keith replied pulling up to the second window.

The window opened and a tired looking teen leaned out to hand Keith the bag of food, which promptly got handed to Hunk, and the two drinks which were placed in the median cup holder. The teen sighed and said, “Thank you for getting McGalra, bye,” and closed the window.

The remainder of the ride to the gig was spent in silence after Hunk gave up one of the fries to Lance and Pidge as a consolation prize while he ate his burger and smiled. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Lina! We started this ages ago, but then your birthday was coming up so we decided today!
> 
> Anyways, come yell at me @mikiri on tumblr!


End file.
